Day
by Tiako
Summary: The worst day possible may not turn out to be so bad after all - despite all the signs that say otherwise


Okay, so had this idea for quite a while now. This is totally inspired by the worst day of my life (during which I came up with this little drabble thingy). If you don't mind 8 year olds cussing, there should be nothing offensive at all in this.

For PhoenixDash - Thanks for the chocolate - I tried to keep this short and sweet for you!

*****

Of course Axel didn't have the foresight to bring any gloves though the scarf he'd bought earlier helps a bit against the horrid cold. It's yellow and provides a stark contrast against... well, everything about Axel's complexion, right from his red hair to his _green_ eyes and ivory skin. Not that he was thinking about that when he bought it.

When he'd accepted to work at the fair for the town's gymnastic association, he'd been expecting selling tickets and luring people into playing games that were nigh impossible to win. Working in one of the game booths, you learn a bit about tricking people, _scams_, and after doing just that last summer Axel has come to think of life the same way. There's always somebody fooling someone else.

But, more importantly, Axel had been expecting _company_ today - somebody to talk to about the aforementioned topic, and generally just complain about the work they were doing_ for free_. Just because their mother, sister or sometimes even grandmother was involved in the gymnastics association.

Axel would never have guessed he'd spend a perfectly good Saturday, cold, lonely and bored because some people had "caught the flu" - though Axel had damn well seen them up and about only half an hour before their shift at the fair began - meaning there were fewer people to man each booth and the weather decided to _be a bitch_. Yeah, it is hailing. Has been for the past two hours. What else is there for the redhead to do but nurse a cigarette and hope time will speed up so he'll be put out of his misery.

As a direct result of the merciless gray sky, the crowd had dissipated, leaving behind a sad, dead collection of booths - it can't very well be called a fair without people enjoying it. And those who are stuck at the "fair" sure _aren't_.

"If you're not buying anything, you've no business standing under the sunshade," Axel calls to the kid in a purple raincoat, standing a few feet away from Axel, on the other side of the booth - free to leave. The redhead sure is irritated, it isn't like the kid is using it as a protection against the sun anyway. And, OK, so maybe Axel's bitter that he has to stay here for _four_ more hours - the point is, this kid's a perfect outlet. Who likes kids, right?

"But it's hailing!" A petulant voice and determined chin is about what Axel sees of the kid, behind the its ridiculous mop of hair - blond like a haystack, the straws sticking up in every direction and the kid's eyes and gender as hard to pinpoint as a needle is to find.

"... Where're your parents anyway?" Everybody else's gone, how come this kid's just standing there? Shouldn't he be home? His parents looking for him?

"You've no _business_ knowing that." _Ah,_ Axel thinks, _so it's got attitude. No wonder I don't like kids._

"Do they know you're here?"

"Do yours know you smoke?"

"Tch. Touche kid." _Awesome. Not only am I stuck here until 18:00, but I have to deal with this little pest._ Then, as an afterthought, he adds: _And it's no point in arguing with a kid, 'specially since this one's got spunk to be getting all cocky with an older guy._

Time doesn't speed up and Axel notes with displeasure that the game booth's located in a hollow in the ground - there's a puddle of icy rainwater gathering in the middle of it. The kid's lips are blue now, teeth chattering and Axel's feet are soaked to the bone. Not the greatest weather for Converse. There's an even greater puddle right outside the booth.

Relenting to the softie in him, Axel mutters to the kid: "Come on, get in," and opens the door to the booth. The kid moves fast, you'd think he's been looking forward to this forever. Sighing, Axel decides to make the best of the situation. He _was_ expecting company today, after all.

So they talk, the kid - "I'm Roxas, I'm 8 years old" - and Axel. About the fair, the hail - Axel's pretty sure the blond little boy picks up quite a few swears from their conversation. But he isn't half bad. He knows the art of shutting up and not whining, but can add a scathing remark, his sarcasm sometimes outdoing even Axel. He's one amazing little kid alright.

Then, there's the end of Axel's shift. Most of the people selling bits and pieces and odds and ends have packed up and left for the day, but Axel finds one where he can spend some money. Axel pays for doughnuts and a coffee then offers one of the pastries to the kid. "So, had fun today?" Where he'd've asked more like a compulsion than out of interest this morning, Axel's actually eager for the answer.

"The only thing I won was already broken and I lost my balloon," Roxas says blandly. "But I did learn that word - whaddya call it? Cunt? And this doughnut's really good." Axel laughs.

"So, you like getting to know a cool older guy like me then?"

"You're not cool." It's said so assuredly that Axel doesn't know what to do but splutter out syllables and half-words.

Roxas notices. Well, it's not like he could miss it. But he at least offers an explanation. "It's your scarf, you know. It makes you look real... really not-impressive and nice-like. But knowing you has its perks." And the kid smiles a thin smile, but for the first time Axel notices that Roxas' eyes are blue.

Axel ends up buying Roxas a new balloon and walking the kid home. The balloon is green like Axel's eyes and Axel hopes Roxas will think of that every time he sees it.


End file.
